Anthony Stark (Earth-6160)
Iron Man AKA Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark is the brains and technological user of The Avengers. (Special thanks/Shoutout to Uncanny X-Factor:) History Early Life Capturing in Afghanistan Inventing the Iron Man Armor Joining The Avengers Powers and Abilities Powers: He has the RT Node. He can shoot blasts from the Arc Reactor part and he can create a force field. When he presses it, he can either transform into his suit or create a EMP blast. He can even disrupt force fields. The RT Node in his chest can increase his strength, senses, and endurance. He can also levitate. Abilities: Super-Genius Intelligence: Master Engineer: Expert Businessman: Expert Tactician: Skilled Combatant: Expert Marksman: Multilingual: Strength Level: Tony Stark seems to be a little stronger than your average human being and practically exercises every day. With his suit, he can lift up to but not limited to 100 tons. Paraphernalia Equipment Armor: Tony Stark's primary piece of equipment is his Iron Man armor. It contains offensive weaponry and has defensive capabilities. The suit he wears currently is his Mark 52. It is a mixture of all of his previous 51 suits and has those capabilities. Iron Man Armor Suiting up in the armor: Normally, Tony's suiting up process is very similar to his suit up in Infinity War. Most often (especially in Iron Man: The Animated Series (MAU)) he will have his suit cloaked over his body. Sometimes he will call his armor down. He seems to wear it often on many occasions. Armor Capabilities Shapeshifting: Tony can shapeshift into any of his previous and/or copy their abilities. For example, he can grow Hulkbuster based Hands/arms or turn his whole body into the Hulkbuster. He can also adapt to his environment and/or situation. He was able to turn into a samurai to not only battle the Silver Samurai, but to also adapt to fight better and have better hand to hand combat skills with armed opponents. He can shapeshift into any of his 52 armored suits. Standard Iron Man suit abilities included in most armors include enhanced strength and durability, repulsor and electric blasts, a uni-beam, pulse bolts, a force field, and the ability to fly. Each armor has some degree of unique abilities, as follows: *Armor Model 1: **Two wrist-mounted flamethrowers **Tear gas bombs **Searchlight in the Arc Reactor *Armor Model 2: **A power pack to give the arms an extra push **Magnetic repulsors **An electro-blaster magnetically clipped to the armor's magnetic clip holder. **Arc reactor capacities ***Searchlight ***Extremely powerful rays ***UV-A light **Force field could protect against extremely powerful explosions, including atomic bombs, and is bulletproof. *Armor Model 3: **Hologram projection **Thermochemical reaction ***Absorption and projection of high and cold temperatures **Vapor ejector **Smoke bombs and bomb pellets **Chemical kit **Cutting blade **Sound duplicator **High wave frequency generator **Life support with considerably longer oxygen supply **Famous roller skates (for some odd reason) *Armor Model 4: **3D-knit structure further fortified by the force-field for rigidity **Solar power and integrated micro-circuitry **Thermocouple used to handle extreme temperature and convert it to usable power **Variobeam/uni-beam capable of various effects ***Tractor beam used to pull or tow objects **Pulse bolts **Gyro-stabilizers in the boot jets **Power pods, which could boost other systems or be set to detonate **ECM jamming used to evade detection **Hologram emitter, capable of creating multiple images to make the armor harder to target **Vocal distorter to protect Stark's identity, and could also be used to duplicate sounds. **Capable of underground travel. **Freon emission **Built-in fire extinguisher for internal and external fire **Finger lasers and a "sabresaw" used for cutting through objects **Improved life support (the pacemaker was no longer needed after successful heart surgery) **Slave circuit to control older suits/split up his suits in his "all-in-one" suit. **Upgraded sensors (full-band transceiver, infrared, and a 'life detector') *Armor Model 5: Space Armor **Alternate suitcase mode based on the MCU, used for quick transformation **Space-centric life support **Highly sensitive controls **An auto-camera and extendable exo-units used for exploration **Sonar for vibration detection despite a lack of atmosphere **Thermographs **Deflector mode on unibeam to push objects (in addition to standard repulsors and unibeam) **Concussion beams mounted in its epaulets *Armor Model 6: Underwater Armor **Repulsors and weapons adapted for underwater use ***Mini torpedoes **Electrical field generation **Chemical release that mimics a cloud of octopus ink **Modified boot jet turbines **Deep-sea specific life support **Long-range exo-units for grappling, with fully articulated hands **Crampons **Back-mounted holding bay for storage **Jettison capacity for fast escape *Armor Model 7: The Stealth Armor **Hologram/extended illusion generation (Meaning he can shapeshift into anyone or anything) **Washed boot jet emissions **Chaff launchers **Subterranean equipment **Upgraded sensory systems **Auto-camera with microfilm **Completely silent weaponry **Tasers **Note: All of Tony's weapons are weakened to a non-lethal status in this armor, cutting the repulsor rays down to a tenth of an average suit's power. *Armor Model 8: **Improved boot jet turbines **Separate booster pack **Emergency charge in all armor parts **Enhanced repulsors and unibeam **Pulse bolts **Heat lance **Cutting lasers **Electric shock **Variator rays **Tractor beam **Disruptor field **Sonic distorter **Freon streams **Six-second force field (consumes considerable power) **Refractory coating **Absorption coating to absorb energy **Greatly enhanced life support systems for indefinite duration **Chameleon effect **Electromagnetic sensors to determine hidden Stark technology **Negator packs to neutralize and destroy stolen Stark technology **Note: Stark limited use of this armor due to harmful interference with his nervous system. *Armor Model 9: **Note: Adapted from the Mark V and VII armors, with more weapons than any previous armor **Collapsible parts to allow user to step in and out seamlessly **Auto-eject **Coupled with biometric implants inside Stark's body, allowing him to connect to the suit from anywhere in the world **Beta particle generator **Solar convertors for power (allowing more power and greater speed) **Security chip **Anti-intrusion devices **Battle computer which could track up to 60 different targets simultaneously **Cybernetic probe for linking to other technology **Universal translator **Optional booster pack for space travel **Optional hydro module for underwater missions **Weaponry retained from Silver Centurion **EMP adapted from Force's use of it **Freon/gas nozzles **Add-on to fire "titanium foam" **Hyperwave generator **Energy shielding to protect from energy attacks **Safeguards to protect eyesight and hearing *Armor Model 10: More advanced Space suit to battle off Kree and the Shi'ar Empire. **Onboard computer ***Simulate possible scenarios ***Gain access to Kree systems **Enhanced cloaking (note: used sparingly to protect Stark from further harm) **Enhanced ECM **Enhanced life support ***Current detailed analysis of Stark's nerve damage **Concussion beams **Self-destruct mode *Armor Model 11: **Enhanced weaponry, including new weapons and previously used but upgraded weapons **Miniature guided air-to-air missiles housed on each shoulder **Small anti-armor missile in each gauntlet **Flare-launchers in the hips **Advanced hand-mounted lasers ***Could fire continuously by drawing on the arc reactor for power ***Three lasers with one larger central laser and two flanking lasers **Missile launchers mounted on each thigh **Super-fast flight *Armor Model 12: Telepresence Neural Net armor **Transmits mental commands from a headset via sub-space (gives the wearer realistic feeling without lag time) **Beta particle generator and solar converters for power **Note: this model is improved to compensate for the added weight and power needs. **Battle computer, which can track up to 60 targets simultaneously **Unibeam which can be adjusted for a variety of effects ***Search light ***Heat beams ***Tractor beam ***lasers ***Image inducers ***Ultraviolet light ***Electromagnetic pulses **Repulsors can be boosted via cables connecting to the power pods **Pulse Bolts **Heat Beam/Heat Lance **Disruptor Field **Sonic Distorter/Emitter **Flamethrower **Shoulder-mounted Gatling Gun w/various ammunition **Laser Blade **Micro-Rocket Launcher **Particle Beam/Coherent Beam Weapon **Taser **Tear Gas **Pulse Bolts **Fiber wire (used for grappling) **Refractory coating for added defense **Absorption grid, which absorbs energy attacks and converts it for use by the armor. **ECM **Image Inducer Tactical Decoy Units **Anti-intrusion system **Auto-pilot (if connection is lost, the armor will disengage and attempt to return back to the wearer) **Full band radio **Radar/sonar **Infrared sensors **Ultrasound **Elctromagnetic sensors **Life detector *Armor Model 13: **Upgraded boot jets **Refractive coating to defend against energy attacks **Grappling hook with cable were used for climbing ***Assisted by magnets in the palms and soles **Loudspeaker used to address crowds **Image inducers upgraded to give off "identifier signals" **Full Spectrum Scanalyzer with Adamantium-tipped probe **Magnetic Railgun Launcher with explosive shells **Semi-Fluid Polymer Compound: energy-absorbent compound that shot out and covered its target **EM Field Generator: attracted a lightning bolt to short out Ultimo **Gravimetric Field Generator canceled out the pull of the Earth's gravity on whatever it was attached to **Polybond Adhesive Compound **Cryogenic Compact Module **Magnetic Compact Module: used magnetic field to polarize the target. Multiple modules could be used to polarize the target with mutually opposing states making the atoms of the target repel one another. **Hypodermic injector and microsurgery equipment **Shoulder Mounted Weapons **Alternate Hulkbuster mode ***Magno-hydraulic pseudo-musculature ****Greatly enhanced strength rated at 175 tons ***Sensors adapted to focus on detecting gamma radiation ***Impact-resistant carbon composite plating ***Anchoring system *Armor Model 14: Arctic suit for cold specialized missions. The full capabilities of this armor were unknown. Presumably it was geared for subzero temperatures and other cold-weather conditions. It possessed a hexagonal-shape uni-beam and what appeared to be blaster ports on its gauntlets. *Armor Model 15: **Oversized gauntlets with wrist-top projectors ***Left gauntlet has blue lights and a skeletal appearance, and can be equipped with an electric field generator, electromagnetic pulse generator, or sonic pulse generator ***Right gauntlet was basically designed, and could be equipped with rockets, unlimited lasers, a battle blade, a grappling hook, a grenade, a cryo blaster, a tranquilizer gun, or a mini gun ***Gauntlets could be remotely controlled by Iron Man when not attached to the suit ***Wide angle repulsors fired over more surface area ***Fine-focus lasers ***Tractor beams ***Heat beam ***Cryonics ***Acid **Heatable armor surface to the point of melting confiscated weapons **Upgraded boot jets incorporated gyro-stabilization and magnetic brakes **Inertia dampeners prevented projectiles from ricocheting off the armor **Improved software which included threat analysis **Slimmer and smoother body armor **Able to turn lighter or darker to suit its environment (default color is chrome) **Enhanced speed, agility, and stealth system from lighter-than-average design **Vibranium Powered Arc Reactor *Iron Man Armor Model YT1: **Parts which snap into place **Hologram generation **Freezing blast (claimed to approach absolute zero) **Previous weapons maintained *Armor Model 16: **Based off on that of the Mark 15, but with a black color scheme with silver plating. Bears a slight resemblance to the War Machine Mark I armor. **Slim and sleek appearance allows flexibility in movement **Enhanced speed due to lighter weight (compared to other armors) **Red arc reactor, eyes, and repulsors **Unique face plate with no facial slit and smoother mask, as well as a curved and more streamlined helmet **More powerful pulse bolts, but power drain limited their usage **Sonic ramshot (in addition to now-standard sonics) **Explosives and tear gas pellets in the left gauntlet **Flame-retardant foam **Enhanced communications (a cellular phone and wireless modem **Sensor upgrades included a Combex/Sonar system and seismographs **Force bubble projector, which acted as a hamster ball for civilians **Chin toggle used for convenience (drinking water) and as a backup if the cybernetic link became damaged *Armor Model 17: "Artillery Level RT Suit"/"Heartbreaker" **Specialized for intensive firefights **Extremely large central unibeam projector made the strongest weapon of the suit, and powered by the Tesseract ***Fires much more Repulsor energy than its predecessors **Stronger electromagnetism for Repulsor-based armaments ***Repulsor Shields **Designed to withstand higher firepower and damage **Increased and retrofitted with four extra pieces of Vibranium nd proto-Adamantium plating to hold RT Chest that support the Enlarged Central Unibeam Projector when it fires **Extra elemental armor plating throughout for in a bulkier yet tougher suit defense **Footwork and leg supports are fitted with extra plates **Powerful thrusters equipped to the back **Uses technology based off of the Mark VII, which is able to wrap itself around Tony's body **Added insulation for power systems caused increased size **Tractor beam *Armor Model 18 **Designed for stealth and space use only **Less durable than other armors **Easier to control than other amors **Covered in experimental gel pre-launch **Booster rig with solid fuel rockets **Compressed gas maneuvering pods. instead of standard repulsor boots **Retro burst stabilizers located at the knees and hips to maintain attitude control **Solar sail for both reentry and recharging the armor **ECM jamming and a stealth mode to mask its presence **Various sensors, including a thermal scan **Auto-sealants to protect the wearer **Autopilot to return the wearer to Earth *Armor Model 19: **Composed of S.K.I.N. ***Flexible enough to bounce like a basketball yet become nearly as hard as Adamantium ***Can form the gold armor sections **Operated by Jocasta's A.I. **Improved sensors and circuitry **New "Stark Card" integrated into the system **New energy absorber able to take in energy and fire it back out via the "omnibeam." **Improved sonic array and tractor beam **Energy blade in the gauntlet doubles as an energy shield **Small, less potent shields can extend to cover the entire armor **Probes launched from the gauntlets provide many functions ***Limited repulsors ***Image inducers ***A sensor array ***Capable of self-detonation as "smart bombs." **A newer version of the "chameleon effect" expends considerable power **Can enter an emergency mode where it will automatically find a safe place, cloak, and power down **Tiger Armor Mode, which flies at speeds equal to an Air Force Jet, able to reach somewhere in between Mach 3 and Mach 4. *Armor Model 20: Long Distance Prototype Suit/"Python" **Expanded, more efficient energy reserves ***Used to sustain long periods of flight when used ***Greater operation range than previous armors **Footwork and leg supports are fitted with extra plating for tactical advantage and strength in flight **Expanded energy reserves, which can be directed to flight systems **Modified repulsors ***Mild version for 'crowd control' ***Improved underwater firing ***Improved firing in space **"Blockbuster" effect when firing repulsors and uni-beam simultaneously **Improved sonic weapons **Deflector pulse can push objects away from the armor **Magnetic pulse developed for specific use against the Makluan Power Rings **Improved EMP shielding **Basic forcefield used wave algorithms to randomly change its frequency **Small energy shield could be emitted from the gauntlets **Backup forcefields used to cover armor breaches **Improved air supply underwater and in space due to liquid oxygen cells (dangerous if ruptured) **Carbon dioxide mix was used for improved underwater propulsion **Searchlight in the helmet available for underwater missions **Utility tools in the left gauntlet for repairs, bomb disposal, or other tasks **Multiple software upgrades included in the armor, particularly in the sensor array and diagnostics **Incorporated GPS technology **Ionic mist spray used to mark objects *Armor Model 21 **Adapted to handle high-altitude flight ***Built to handle the extreme environment and temperature of the atmosphere ***More flight power to achieve a higher point in the Earth's atmosphere **Completely non-metallic (created using the latest ceramics, a Kevlar-like polymer weave and 'bio-neural gel-pack' circuits **Cloaking via an optical fiber network **Fragile movie screen-like surface can be disrupted by household cleaning solutions **Quieter than other armors **Internal air tanks **Carbon dioxide venting (dangerous when the plasma system is engaged) **Battle computer with adaptive combat guidance logic gathers data on targets **Limited repulsor charge and uni-beam of previous models (but can redirect power there as needed **Plasma discharge system for protection against anti-metal weapons *Armor Model 22 **Powered by a mystical Asgardian crystalline element ***All functions powered by magical energy ***Allows for absorption and manipulation of Asgardian energies (basically the Odinforce) **Movable faceplate for additional protection **Wearer can eject into a normal Iron Man armor **Experimental "Type X" repulsors can boost punches in addition to standard blasting capacity **Uni-beam fires larger bursts of energy than standard **Impervious to any kinds of harm (strangely, except for Thor) **Able to stop Mjolnir in mid-flight *Armor Model 23: "Shades" armor **Hexagonal polymer tiles produced by a kiln ***Held in place by a forcefield and replaced after impacted ***Tiles could serve as projectiles or as chaff **Basic repulsors **Unibeam **Diamond-tipped blade for cutting samples **Bio-containment field to prevent contamination **Multiple-layered, heat-resistant armor plating ***Superior protection from extreme heat (for the user and the suit's internal systems as well) from desert and possibly volcanic environments *Armor Model 24: "Tank" armor **Repulsors **Unibeam **Sonics **Concussive blasts **Zero-point energy **Voice-activated battle mode **Could be separated and reformed by magnetism **Repulsor shield **Remote command to override other Iron Man armors **Upgraded anti-tampering security **Extremely damage-resistant *Armor Model 25 **Dual pneumatic hammers (yellow and black striped) which function like jackhammers ***Expandable blade **Small explosive silver projectiles **Rocket launchers *Armor Model 26 **Two (presumably improved) pneumatic hammers **Draws in radiation to serve as power ***Absorbed radiation enhances strength ***Decontaminates irradiated areas **Repulsors **Unibeam **Armor Model 27: The suit earned its name "Disco", because of its colorful blue and orange color scheme, that makes it resemble the colorful lights on a real disco ball, as well as the blending abilities of a real "Chameleon", and is where the suit's specialty is derived from. The reason the suit is colored blue with orange plates, is because it has a special stealth system that enables it to blend in with the environment, like a real chameleon does, and boosting the ability to do so with its unique color scheme. It also has a second mode. This armor was designed for the increased gravity conditions of hyperspace travel. Its limits were unknown, but Tony was safe at 50 Gs. The design made sure that blood remained in the limbs rather than collecting in the torso. A combination of pseudo-musculature, mobility software and a magnetic/jet compensator helped the wearer move around. Tony was still affected by G-Loc (loss of consciousness), possible nitrogen narcosis, and the bends, all of which were side-effects of hyper-gravity travel. If he became sick, the armor cleaned and disinfected itself. An intermix mask worn under the helmet regulated oxygen, as normal air under high gravity condition was dangerous. **Armor Model 28: The armor's main feature is the presence of high-speed hardware, being able to move at speeds over 150% faster than a regular Iron Man suit when using its "accelerationware." Additionally, the armor was capable of analyzing and learning from its wearer as well as following routines such as autopilot. In emergency situations, it can "upload" a copy of the consciousness of its wearer into its systems. Boot jets were variable mode and automatically adapted to environmental changes such as lack of air. For high speed underwater, the armor used a supercativation spike. A capacitor ring mounted in the back stored and regulated the suit's power, it could launch tungsten-carbide rounds at hypersonic speeds. Manipulators mounted in the arms fired repulsors. Plates on the knuckles could generate a powerful electric shock. "Impact studs" can extend from the elbows. The armor's uni-beam seemed to be standard issue. Penetrator fletchettes could also be fired in bursts from the gauntlets. The armor could also fire narrow-focus electromagnetic pulse discharges. The armor's outer shell could be used to generate resonance. While Stark used it initially for broadcasting music, it could be turned into a potent sonic weapon. For defensive purposes, the armor had "chameleonware" cloaking as well as chaff and flares. **Model 29: When Stark connected a button to his head, a suit called the Extremis armor was at his disposal and he can suit up into it as if it were connected to his body. Due to Extremis, Stark's mind could now directly access satellite networks, security systems, and other digital technologies. The armor could be piloted remotely, even simultaneously with several other models in the field. Repulsors were potent and had an additional "full form" version for multi-directional attacks. Standard weaponry such as the uni-beam, pulse bolts, and sonics were intact. Explosive "micro-munitions" were launched from the gauntlets. The armor had a degree of adaptability to support and protect the wearer. A neural net could counteract or adopt similar effects to superhuman powers. Shields or "deflectors" could be raised for additional defense. The armor could maintain a cloaking effect. Flight was now largely handed by small arrays throughout the suit; boots still contained turbines. The armor has reached speeds in excess of Mach 8. A "gravity grip" produced by the gloves and soles could be produced for climbing surfaces or for anchoring. A version of this armor possessed time-travelling technology based on Doctor Doom's Time Platform. The armor may have had other systems yet to be revealed. **Armor Model 30: This red armor was a composite of carbon nanotubes and reinforced ceramics skinned with Adamantium, making it nearly indestructible. It had a limited stealth system. The Mark 30 has an Enhanced Energy Output that allows it to transfer energy to the various Repulsors in its system, including the Unibeam. **Armor Model 31: The Mark 31 can fly at high speeds, and is faster than most of the Iron Man armors. Being a test prototype for its speed ability, it is the second fastest armor among all of Tony's armors, with the first going to the Mark 40 (Excluding 51). **Armor Model 32: This armor was intended to be a tunneling unit with a special helmet shielded with Antarctic Vibranium, and equipped with a hybrid repulsor-unibeam unit to facilitate subterranean rescues. The Digger had massive boot thrusters and weighed north of 68.7 metric tons. It also had limited stealth systems. **Armor Model 33: The armor features an extendable Vibranium Blade that can be quickly activated from both of the armor's gauntlets. The Mark 33 has powerful repulsor-propelled thrusters equipped on its back. The Mark 33, along with all the other newly built suits, uses a more advanced technology that was based off on the Mark VII's technology, which is able to wrap itself around Tony's body, without the aid of robotic arms or any external mechanics. This yellow armor featured clawed hands and feet, deep sea range of at least 2,563 meters and included limited stealth and camouflage abilities to help in sneak attacks. **Armor Model 34: The armor features an extendable Vibranium Blade that can be quickly activated from both of the armor's gauntlets. The Mark 33 has powerful repulsor propelled thrusters equipped on its back. The Mark 33, along with all the other newly built Mark suits, uses a more advanced technology that was based off on the Mark VII's technology, which is able to wrap itself around Tony's body, without the aid of robotic arms or any external mechanics. This yellow armor featured clawed hands and feet, deep sea range of at least 2,563 meters and included limited stealth and camouflage abilities to help in sneak attacks. Since the armor is a "Disaster Rescue Suit Prototype", it can protect its user from various types of natural disasters such as tornadoes, hurricanes, and earthquakes. This armor is bullet-proof, just like all of Tony Stark's other armors. The Mark 34 has a powerful retractable claw on its left arm, which is used to carry and remove debris. **Armor model 35: The Mark 35 has a bright red colored armor, together with some dark steel silver platings on some areas. Its color is based off on that of a Lobster, together with with its long retractable pincer-like claws. Its face plate is colored gold, and its helmet features a new design that points out edges in the face of the mask. Retractable Claws: The Mark 35 has dual red Retractable Pneumatic Pincers. These pincers are removable and support Repulsors at their base. This armor was not made for combat, but rather for rescue missions, but it had an arsenal of conventional weaponry available on most of Stark's armors. Its repulsor rays could be focused into slow moving balls of energy by the armor's claws, that exploded on contact, and it had an average RT beam. The Mark 35 has small Repulsors at the end of its Pneumatic Pinchers, which can be used when the claws are retracted back to its original length. The Mark 35 has a vertical rectangular-shaped Unibeam that protrudes out of its chest piece. **Armor Model 36: The Mark 36 has Sonic Repulsors attached to the armor's main Repulsors. The Sonic Repulsors are used to disarm a crowd and maintain order by the powerful sonic waves that can emit from them. Rockets are used to boost the armor's punches. An injector was loaded with anti-gamma radiation nanites. **Armor Model 37: The armor is made up of Nano-Machines that can now be commanded to turn into any type of structure upon Stark's skin. For example, the nano-machines can turn into clothes, other armors, or even different beings completely, by having the nano-machines change their properties into whatever Stark wants them to be. It can also dissociate to transform into the Iron Man armor whenever Stark wishes. The armor and Stark's own body are powered by the high-yield R.T. node mounted in his chest. The high output of the node has greatly augmented Stark's intelligence and provided him with superhuman-level multitasking and learning capabilities. Unlike earlier armors, this new armor does not appear to rely on motors and servos for motion. Instead, the nano-machines create a second layer of artificial muscle over Stark's body, upon which additional structures are assembled. This also enables the armor to self-repair and be almost invulnerable, as the armor is capable of transforming and healing itself, by having the constantly replicating nano-machines replace anything that is lost or used, as long as the power output from the arc reactor isn't interrupted or terminated. The neurokinetic user-controlled morphologic nanoparticle bundles that form the suit reside in Stark's body, and form a fibrous wetweb of iron and platinum, that can be commanded to form any type of structure upon Stark's skin, from weaponry to clothing, and can even stop a howitzer shell. Known weaponry includes repulsors, uni-beam, pulse bolts, tasers, and an energy blade. Defenses include deflector shields. Other type of weapons and upgrades seems to be created by Stark's imagination, such as a boxing glove, large guns extending from his arms, or cannons. The suit's repulsors, which are located around the knuckles, chest, back and legs of the armor, as well as in the traditional palms, now function also as cameras, or "eyeballs," which afford Stark a 360-degree panoramic view around himself. It even has a Iron Destroyer mode which has ALL of the destroyer. Incalculable Strength, The Speed of Sound, Virtually Unlimited Durability and Stamina, and Multiple Forms of Energy Projection (Heat, Electricity, plasma, Anti-matter and Magnetic Force). It has such power that the energy it crackles within can shatter planets. The armor is also capable of manipulating the molecular structure of most materials and matter itself for a variety of purposes including but not limited to, transmutation. The beam is even capable of destroying material as durable as Uru. Stark can shoot these blasts anywhere from the suit, but primarily shoots it from his face/mouth. **Armor Model 38: Having been built to carry and lift heavy objects, the Mark 38 has an incredible amount of strength and power. Capable of lifting almost anything ten times its size, the armor has fives times the regular strength of a simple Iron Man armor. With this ability, the Mark 38 is the strongest of all armors. It can also survive attacks from the Phoenix and can attack and hurt it. It has a energy, cosmic, and power disruptor. **Armor Model 39: The suit possessed regular Iron Man repulsor weaponry, including the ghost-tech found in the War Machine Armor. The palm repulsors could also emit a form of ice or polymer to lock an opponent in place. It also was able to deploy micro-munitions and an EMP blast. **Armor Model 40: The Mark 40 is the fastest armor he has. The running speed is fast enough to slow down speed and it exceeds over Mach 5, it was even faster than Quicksilver. It even gave Monica Rambeau a run for her money. It goes above velocity type speeds. The armor creates a explosive sound when it goes really fast. It easily breaks the sound barrier. **Armor Model 41: When Iron Man combines his Mark 41 and mark 37, he can separate the suit into tiny pieces. It's also called "Bones". Constructed in secret while Stark was held captive in Mandarin City, the circumstances of the Model 41's birth were not unlike ones Stark endured when he designed the original Iron Man armor. The Model 41 was intended for durability and heavy combat, made mainly to enable Stark and his allies to escape captivity while fighting back against the Mandarin, his private army, and destroy the "Titanomech" machines Stark was being forced to build. Assembled mainly from scavenged, stolen and jury-rigged parts, the Model 41 bore a distinctly improvised and reinforced appearance, with externally-mounted struts protecting Stark's neck and head, as well as a backpack-like rear thruster, and large repulsor emitters. The suit was not devoid of advanced technology, though. It was capable of interfacing with the Swarm, a large concentration of microscopic, airborne, repulsor-powered mini-computers designed and released by Stark Resilient (renamed Resilient since Stark's departure) as an alternative solution to "Cloud"-based computing. Stark was able to tap into the Swarm and weaponize trillions of micro-repulsor batteries within it to form a massive repulsor cannon, using it to destroy several Titanomechs and end the Mandarin's schemes. **Armor Model 42: This armor is powered by numerous Repulsor Tech cores, with "Repulsor Core One" being the one implanted in Tony Stark's chest. This armor's first version was composed of a liquid smart-metal which could be easily stored in a briefcase and be rapidly aligned to a subdermal guide to form the suit exoskeleton. However, this metal was not meant for battle, but rapid testing. The newest model's composition allows the user of the suit to attach/detach different kind of modules depending on the situation in a similar (but more limited) way to the Iron Man Armor Model 13. The suit can also be retracted into a "backpack" to allow its user arm and leg mobility, but easy to immediately reassemble. Tony created the "Stark Omniversal Multitasking Software" to allow him to remotely control the armor on Earth via his Deep-Space Armor. This software was intended for emergencies when Stark was needed on Earth while he was in space with the Guardians of the Galaxy. The software approximate communication range is seven hundred light years. The armor features regular weaponry such as repulsor rays, employing the latest version, Mark IVa. The suit can also deploy whips for either attack or to carry things. In order to access the modular ability, this armor can be accompanied by a mobile armory controlled by Stark's newest A.I. and be adapted to use different technologies. The code "Hdgk(X)=H2k(X,Q)∩Hk,k(X)" is capable of overriding the armor in order to make it respond to whomever recites it. Wrist-mounted armor piercing taser guns. Hacking units. UV laser. Repulsor mini-gun. Explosive launcher unit. Augmented back-thrusts gear. Anti-electric counter measure shields. Wrist-mounted missiles. GHOST Kit. **Armor Model 43: According to Stark himself, this suit has been designed to battle the Hulk. It possesses a powerful minigun mounted on the left arm, a cannon and a flashlight can be extended onto the right shoulder, a powerful laser and another minigun can be extended onto the left shoulder, the repulsor outputs are located both in the palms (like most armors) and in the back of the gauntlets. The power input is enough to hold the suit firing all weapons, including Unibeam. For defense, the suit can project a powerful forcefield, and it's durable enough to withstand a battle against twelve different Extremis subjects. **Armor Model 44: This is another Hulkbuster suit and it has the following capabilities: The suit was specifically designed to match the incredible superhuman strength of Hulk (should he ever need to be subdued), and is powered by over eleven Arc Reactors in order to grant the strength required for such a task. The armor was built to be much stronger than any previous suits and to take more extreme damage, such as Hulk's brutal attacks. Like all other armors, the Mark XLIV has flight capabilities. The armor has the ability to shoot repulsor beams strong enough to hold down Hulk, if only for a while. Using an independent propulsion system, each section can fly to the user from a drop pod hovering around the combat zone and automatically assemble into the Hulkbuster Armor. It has a grappling hook able to hold down Hulk like creatures. The suit is able to use its fist like a jackhammer. The suit had a chemical spray outfitted in its wrist which Tony tried to use on Hulk. The XLIV is able to launch small missiles which Tony uses to increase damage. Should the Hulkbuster armor sustain heavy damage, the Veronica hovering above the armor will respond to the authorized user's command by sending spare parts to replace the ones that were damaged. It can trap enemies and gamma based enemies in electromagnetic cages to drain their power or to distract them. **Armor model 45: This armor is powered by numerous Repulsor Tech cores, being the "Repulsor Core One" the one implanted in Tony Stark's chest. It is equipped with Stark's newest A.I. called P.E.P.P.E.R., which can take over the suit in case of emergency. It is also equipped with the "Stark Omniversal Multitasking Software", which allows its user to control other suits of armor located on Earth (such as the Iron Man Armor Model 42) from distances of hundred of light years. Similar to the Iron Man Armor Model 42 and the Modular Armor, this armor's composition allows the user of the suit to attach/detach different kind of modules to better suit the current situation. The armor features regular weaponry such as repulsor rays. Defensive systems include a forceshield and psionic shields. In order to access the modular ability, this armor can be "accompanied" by a mobile armory and be adapted to use different technologies. Known modules include: Enhanced back thrusters. Wrist-mounted explosive launcher. The armor has two flight modes. Warp speed, which is used for interplanetary travel, and sub-warp speed, which reaches Mach 10 speed. When Tony combines this suit and his mark 40 he can run at thee speed or he can use his Hulkbuster feet to do this. He can attack at this speed. The Model 45 also included an armor extension called the "Saturn V Armor" designed for Lunar landing. It granted the Model 45 six times the power storage of a regular Iron Man armor, kept in two repulsor batteries on the back, these batteries feed into redesigned boot jets that allow speeds higher than Mach 10. **Armor Model 46: The suit's main feature is the presence of two laser cannons in the shoulders. The armor can release strong powered clamps from each wrist to trap anyone. The clamps are strong enough to restrain even Captain America and aren't vulnerable to Vibranium. The armor can launch an EMP projectile to shut down almost any electrical system, but the armor itself is not vulnerable to it. The repulsors can release a high frequency burst of concentrated sound to paralyze someone temporarily and cause pain. The repulsors can also release very bright focused lights to blind someone temporarily and confuse them. **Armor Model 47: The armor is composed of the same gold-titanium alloy. It also has a partial force field protecting the armor from energy attacks. The Mark 47 can be controlled by the user's mind without having to be completely focused with head gear and gloves. Although not exactly a weapon, the Mark 47 has large, gas powered grappling hooks and chains located in the upper forearm. These are fired from a mechanism similar to the rocket launcher of the Mark 46. Each arm can hold up to 10 chains in each device. **Armor Model 48: It is entirely made of iron, a substance lethal to Dark Elves. It can fire an iron hook, release a cloud of iron nails, and it possesses two iron claws in each hand. While wearing the armor, the user is immune to magic as used by Malekith. The Mark 49 possesses and grants the user enhanced strength, speed and durability. This armor has been said to be designed and capable of taking on the Incredible Hulk. Smart Bomb Tank Missiles, Anti Gamma Radiation Nanite Injectors, Gamma Radiation Tracker, Sedative Gases and Sprays, Sonic Weaponry, and Energy Based Weaponry (and Attacks). **Armor Model 49: This suit is designed specifically to fight the Hulk. It possesses a "shock-and-awe" barrage with repulsors and ultrasonics powerful enough to power an entire continent. Additional arsenal includes gamma blades (a network of small robots designed to stay near the armor's user, which create a line of radiation designed to cut even through the Hulk's skin) and minefields. **Armor Model 50: The Endo-Sym Armor is a full liquid smart-metal which hardens instantly on connection with the user's body. Unlike another suit of similar abilities, the Iron Man Armor Model 37, this suit is based off symbiote biology, so it doesn't rely on tech for the initial bonding process with its user, the start-up is completely psionic. The psionic bonding with the suit allows its user to control it remotely, and call for it with no needs of electronics. Stark has stated that the suit can "feel" him the same way he can "feel" the suit, and referred to it as "alive". This connection extends to the point of it forming fully into a humanoid form that has similarities to that of a symbiote suit even when not bonded to someone, to punch through barriers in an attempt to get to its owner at his psionic command, but it does not have intelligence of its own, only a psionic link. The suit can be sent out, whether by psionic or vocal command, to attach to a user aside from Tony, so as to either protect them or restrict their movement to only what Tony desires, but not capable of using the suit themselves due to his psionic connection. This armor's repulsors are a white-blue in color, but when he is preparing to attack someone, they switch color to red for an air of menace. Due to his intrinsic connection to the armor biologically, his own eyes sometimes light up red or blue in addition to the lights on the armor itself. These repulsors are so powerful that they can even bypass the ability of people such as Havok to absorb energy. There is an incorporated taser in the arms that can be used for sustained electrical impulses on command instead of short bursts. The armor can also absorb electromagnetic energy once it finds the correct frequency of said energy. However, though living beings of electromagnetic energy such as Spectrum can be absorbed, they can break free of the armor, causing the armor to temporarily dissolve in a select portion before reassembling. The armor is also capable of withstanding the lightning called forth by Storm with minimal, if any damage. There is a thruster behind the elbows of the armor's arms, allowing for increased power when punching or otherwise striking someone, including allowing for needles to pass through tough skin. This armor's thrusters initially did not function when deprived of an oxygen-based environment, as they relied upon a combustion engine, but this was later rectified. This armor can be used to subjugate possessing entities, such as an eight-year-prior incarnation of Tony Stark who had possessed a version of the Iron Man Armor Model 2. When the main faceplate is removed, a graphene layer replaces it, to allow for bulletproofing of the face while providing an unobstructed view of said area of the head. When the main faceplate is removed, a graphene layer replaces it, to allow for bulletproofing of the face while providing an unobstructed view of said area of the head. The armor can release tendrils of its material to enter automated armors in order to determine the source of their core-artificial intelligence. The same tendrils can be spread out even further, making a punch capable of causing an armor to explode from the inside out from the internal force. Unlike most symbiotes, Tony Stark has shielded this one against sonic attacks. **Armor Model 51: The Model-Prime Armor features regular Iron Man Armor weaponry, namely repulsors, a unibeam, and a micro-missile array. The repulsors have multi-vibrational capabilities, being able to damage beings with phasing powers. When the armor was retooled by Victor von Doom, he added two more unibeams in the chest, making the suit capable of firing a tribeam at once. Different types of weaponry can be created on the spot thanks to the armor's primary shape-shifting function. The scales on the surface of the suit can be commanded to shape themselves into blades, guns, cannons, etc. The armor can also create a "zero-point energy bubble" which drains an excessive amount of energy. This energy bubble can be used to attack enemies with a shockwave energy blast or as a force-field to contain them. In addition to the commonplace increase in strength, the armor's shape-shifting features can enhance its user's strength even further by increasing in mass, giving the suit a bulky appearance similar to a Hulkbuster Armor. In addition to the extra-durable shell protecting its user, the Model-Prime Armor has shown to be completely immune to different types of powerful attacks, namely sonic attacks and EMPs, with such efficiency that its wearer might not even react to them. The suit can also resist powerful blasts of energy that can destroy entire buildings, and repeated blows from the likes of Captain Marvel. The armor also protects against intangibility, preventing objects and individuals like the Vision from phasing through it. The division of the suit's surface into individual tiles allows for fast repairing of damaged areas, as the scales simply realign themselves. The extent of this ability allows the armor to rapidly rebuild itself even after being broken down in its entirety. The suit also possesses a cloaking mode that renders it invisible while its user remains in sight, giving its wearer the ability to have the armor's protection while deceivingly appearing to be completely defenseless. The suit's multi-functionality allows it to render its entire surface black for stealth missions. Additionally, magnetic force-fields can be used to attract objects at will. In case the wearer's life is in extreme risk, the Model-Prime Armor possesses an emergency protocol which consists of causing the suit to burst and separate from Tony while the device on his wrist flies him away to safety. The Model-Prime Armor remains in autonomic control until its user can access its remote interface and get hold of the armor. Repulsors (Repulsion Mark III),Unibeam (Chest Repulsor), Micro-missiles, Nano-Handblade, Nano-Cannons, Nano Repulsor Sentries, Energy Blades, Battering Rams, Energy Cannons, Automatic Repulsor Cannons, Nano Shields, Nano Combined Foot Thrusters, Power Mallet, Foot Clamps, Nano Katar, and Zero Cannons. **Armor Model 52: The armor can grow to that of the size of Fing Fang Foom, and it can transform into a flying car that turns into a large suit. Or it can turn into a normal sized suit. Most of his armor are powered by a combination of solar converters, electrical batteries and an on-board generator that uses beta particle absorption as a fuel source. Current models after Iron Man Armor Model 37 use a set of five Repulsor Tech generators to be powered. The armor is also able to absorb and convert nearby or far away energy sources, such as heat, solar, electrical, magnetic, geo-thermal or kinetic energy or energy from the planet itself into electricity, or even drain energy directly into the batteries for recharge. The armor can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation, biological, chemical, corrosive, kinetic, and electrical attacks as well. The armor can generate magnetic fields to pull or push metal objects at will. The armor Tony has to negate the effects of magnetism on it. This skill is used often to be immune to the powers of Magneto. The armor has an internal on board computer operating system that aids Stark in providing strategies, background information on opponents, surroundings, the status of the suit, and prevents a lock on from targeting systems. Known sensors include radar/lidar, night vision, and physiological/medical scanners that allow Stark to take and monitor the vitals of other people, including heart and brain scans. These scans also provide Stark with real-time personal physiological data. They are also capable of an all-environmental scan for atmospheric content or life forms--including astral energy projections. When required, armor systems including strength amplification, durability amplification, and repulsor intensity can be greatly increased, by bypassing safety circuits and limiters. However, there is a chance that this can result in a complete system failure of the armor. An example of this mode is when Iron Man easily lifted a 16,000 ton Nuclear Reactor, and flew into the sky and threw it into the sea. It seems that he utilized this resource on the Hulk once, as the armor ends up completely inert. The range of the Override can be controlled as only reaching his very limit and staying at it for a long time will cause a system failure. This range goes from a safe 800% to 3200%, up to a very dangerous 5000%. he armor has evolved from a bulky iron suit to a highly complex matrix of molecularly-aligned fully crystallized ultra high carbon iron/steel hybrid alloy enhanced by magnetic fields over layers of other ultra hyper alloys like titanium alloy and or tungsten/vanadium alloys reinforced with carbon nano-tubes creating a shell that is pliable, yet capable of amazingly high resilience and protection. His armor is very durable, capable of withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment. It can withstand high caliber bullets with ease. He can also withstand rockets, missiles, torpedoes, high powered lasers, and such, taking little to no damage. Future armor were fully resistant against electricity, fire, heavy impacts, energy blasts, take zero Kelvin and up to the Suns temperatures, even some of Thor's attacks (see Thorbuster). The suit can withstand almost unlimited kinetic and thermal impact, as well as most forms of radiation thanks to its refractory coating. The armor can survive anything short of a nuclear explosion at ground zero. The suit automatically protects its wearer when he enters an intrinsically hostile environment, such as outer space or deep sea. The armor even has specialized circuitry that guards against telepathic attacks. Tony is very confident in his suit's defensive abilities, when he was caught in a nuclear explosion, he was only thinking about women and completely forgot about what was happening around him. Energy shielding that can protect the user from harm. It is also capable of reflecting attacks and staying mobile. At 2% power, the shield is strong enough to withstand a nuclear explosion. It is even capable of protecting its user at the point blank of a nuclear explosion caused by a material even more radioactive than Uranium, Phlogistone. The suit's shielding can resist a force blast from the Spectral Mandarin Ring, a beam of energy so powerful it can destroy the bonds between atoms and molecules, and magic. The armor's primary energy weapon. A particle beam weapon, standard equipment in the palm gauntlets; can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. Beams possess penetrative strength ranging from effortlessly punching through 2 inches of steel to blasting a hole through a mountain. Power output can be adjust for larger beam or an omnidirectional, full-form repulsor blast. Power output can be adjusted to fire beams generating 2 gigawatts (like the Mark 3) to the beams in the high petawatt region, as seen with the Mark 27 (with assistance from outside sources). The latest version, the Mark IVa, was introduced with the Iron Man Armor Model 42, featuring a red color. A powerful searchlight, capable of projecting beams in virtually every light spectrum. Also used as a powerful weapon that can destroy anything in its path. It fires a boosted form of the Monobeam with some energy backing it up. This unique version of the Unibeam runs on direct power from the chestplate, draining it's energy rapidly if not fully charged; causes considerable recoil. As the name implies, the Multi-beam can fire multiple energies at the same time. Generally used with the energy that Tony Stark has absorbed. The Pentabeam has microwave lensing projector that allows for directed beams of ultra-high multi mega-joule electrons, protons, acoustic energy, and neutrons. Rather than only firing beam type attacks, the Omnibeam can generate heats at 25,232 degrees Fahrenheit, extremely powerful lights causing irreversible blindness in the enemy, and emit ultrasonic attacks capable of stunning even superhumanly durable foes and even causing disintegration. The other way the Omnibeam is fired is by absorbing or draining any energy in Iron Man's vicinity, drawing it into his chest reactor and converting it into billions of petawatts and firing it. Standard lasers that can be used as weapons or for welding, including UV laser to penetrate light-permeable shields.Extremely powerful plasma discharges that propagate in strength over distance, but implode if they get overloaded. Pulse Barrage is one of Iron Man's standard long range attack. Because of its extremely low energy consumption, Pulse Barrage can be a very effective attack. an upgraded Red Pulse Barrage has the ability to penetrate through foes hitting others behind them, and the ability to ricochet off walls hitting more targets. The Smart Missile is one that can target the weak points of a structure, object, or foe to inflict maximum damage with a minimal payload. The program Hyper-velocity allows Tony to think and move at a much faster time frame than everyone else, allowing for quicker attacks. Also, it could create an electrical bubble if Tony is going fast enough. A plasma discharge is given off when the suit comes into contact with Vibranium. Tony created this device to prevent telepathic beings use its powers. They are stored in the armor's electric jet. One inhaled by a telepath, the more he/she tries to use his/her psychic powers, the higher is the voltage of an electric current released in his/her body. It can be lethal if the telepath doesn't stop trying to use his/her powers. Tony's Iron Man armor is capable of blocking telepathic signals, even those of beings as powerful as the Red Onslaught. Respect Thread Strength Striking Speed Durability Agility Gadgets Fighting Skill Intelligence Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-6160 Category:Unfinished Category:Humans Category:Ordinary Humans Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Armor Users Category:Super Smart Category:Engineers Category:Leaders Category:Combat Masters Category:Marksmanship Category:Multilingual Category:Super Strength Category:Fire Blasts Category:Gas Manipulation Category:Photokinesis Category:Energy Absorption Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Electric Blasts Category:Force Field Generation Category:Illusion Creation Category:Thermokinesis Category:Bomb Wielders Category:Blade Wielders Category:Audiokinesis Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Energy Blasts Category:Sonic Blasts Category:Cryokinesis Category:Lasers Category:Energy Senses Category:Space Survival Category:Aquatic Survival Category:Electrokinesis Category:Disruption Category:Camouflage Category:Shape-Shifting Category:Super Speed Category:Technopathy Category:Invisibility Category:Self-Detonation Category:Projectiles Category:Sonar Category:Gun Wielders Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Acid Generation Category:Time Travel Category:Claws Category:Healing Factor Category:Duplication Category:Invulnerability Category:Levitation Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Good Characters Category:Shield Wielders Category:Ferrokinesis Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Iron Man: The Animated Series characters Category:Created by Rangerfan14 Category:Plasma Generation